hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragunov SVD
The Dragunov SVD (also known as the "SVD Sniper" or "Dragunov") is a sniper rifle featured in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, Hitman: Contracts, and Hitman: Blood Money. Availability ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the Dragunov SVD is called the SVD Sniper. It is one of the most common snipers in the game, and although it features an unorthodox scope, it is fairly easy to get the hang of, has high power, and features a very large magazine. This rifle can be found in the following: *'St. Petersburg Stakeout' - Found at the agency pickup. *'Kirov Park Meeting' - Found at the agency pickup. *'Murder at the Bazaar' - Found inside a house marked by a point of interest. *'St. Petersburg Revisited' - Found at the agency pickup (ammo is useless). *'Redemption at Gontranno' - Used by several enemies. ''Hitman: Contracts'' The rifle is called the Dragunov. This rifle can be found in the following: *'Asylum Aftermath' - Used by two DIR team members outside the asylum. *'The Meat King's Party' - Found on a box in the main butchery area. *'The Bjarkhov Bomb' - In a warehouse and on the sniper guard. *[[Rendezvous in Rotterdam|'Rendezvous in Rotterdam']] - Inside the second locker of the firing range and the weapons room in the basement. *'Slaying a Dragon' - Carried by some sniper guards. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' The rifle is called Dragunov SVD, equipped with Belomo 1P-21 PO3-9x42 Minuta Sniper Scope, which has an unique scope raticle and one zoom level. It has a higher rate of fire than the Kazo TRG and Elephant Rifle, only outclassed by Customized WA2000. Not including the Customized WA2000, it is the most accurate and powerful rifle in the game primarily due to its stability and large zoom in comparison with the other 3 sniper rifles found in the game. It can decimate most NPC's without a headshot; a shot to any part of the body will do the job. This rifle can be found in the following: *'Death of a Showman' - Found inside the rifle case, before the ferris wheel part. Two more guards will use this gun, but these are not obtainable. (Can only be kept by storing in ICA crate or bring it along at the end) *'A Dance with the Devil' - Found inside the rifle case next to the desk with the laptop; presumably belonged to Eve. Gallery SV Dragunov.jpg|As seen in Hitman: Blood Money. SVD Sniper.jpg|As seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. SVD_Dragunov_sniper_rifle.jpg|SVD Dragunov. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_INV_-_SVD_Dragunov.jpg|A White and dark silverish Dragonov. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_SVD_Dragunov.jpg|FPS mode. Trivia *In Hitman: Blood Money, the Dragunov is one of the two sniper rifles that NPCs are seen carrying. They are carried by two sentries in Death of a Showman. The other sniper rifle used by NPCs is the Kazo TRG, which Raymond Kulinsky will use in The Murder of Crows if he gets the order to do so. *Also, in Blood Money, the Dragunov is one of the three weapons that can be carried via a rifle case, the others are FN-2000 and WA-2000. *The Dragunov in Contracts bears some similarities to PSL-54C, the Romanian SVD derivative, its design and operating principle is actually more similar to AKM rather than SVD. *The "R" is for Rimmed cartridge, which is commonly used by Russian sniper rifles, machine guns and service rifles until WW2. The 7.62x54R is still popular around the world. References ru: СВД Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Sniper rifles